


Mr Small

by space0bongo



Series: Kink Meme [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gus is a vibrator, Kink, Love at First Sight, Romance, Size Kink, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: "Raven said you find sex difficult." His rapidly reddening ears bely his arrogant smirk. "I could help with that." He leans in to kiss her again. "I want to help with that."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes small is good.

 

Clarke is in agony when Raven collapses onto the bed next to her.

"Lexa use Gus on you again?"

"Fuck you." Clarke tries to turn away when Raven shoves a piece of paper at her face. It's a number. "What's this?"

"Not what, who." Raven looks smug as she leans back on Clarke's pillow. "I slept with Bellamy a while ago and was severely disappointed. You'll probably like him; his dick is like three inches long at best."

"Lexa doesn't have a dick at all." Clarke rolls her eyes at Raven's raised eyebrow. "Gus doesn't count."

-/-

Clarke is weak when it comes to her friends so despite putting her foot down and refusing to call Raven's ex, he shows up anyway as they're packing for their yearly anti-Valentine's Day trip to the beach.

"Clarke, Bellamy. Bellamy, Clarke," Raven introduces a tall, dark, gorgeous guy as they load up Monty's truck for the beach. "Bellamy's gonna take you up in his car 'cause we don't have any room in ours."

"Hi," Bellamy says before she can call Raven out for being a dirty rotten liar, and Clarke may not have the accent any more but she was raised in Texas okay. It's physically impossible for her to be intentionally impolite.

"Hey." She forces a small smile. "I hope you like wine in a box because that's kinda all we have."

"Then it's a good thing I brought my own beer," He says with an absolutely breathtaking smile as he leads her to a beat up truck behind Monty's. The bed is full of unlabeled bottles. "I have a brewery," He explains with a slight blush as he reaches over and grabs one for her. "You should try it."

"Maybe later," She promises with a smile. "It's way too early for alcohol right now."

"I won't tell." And then suddenly Monty's truck heads off and Bellamy Blake is kissing her.

"What are you doing?" She clenches the front of his Henley to stop him. He's only a little taller than Lexa, barely even a couple of inches, but the difference twists Clarke's insides with anticipation. It's not a good thing. She's with Lexa. She knows how it feels to be cheated on, even if she was technically the other woman. The last thing she should be thinking of is screwing someone else.

"Raven said you find sex difficult." His rapidly reddening ears bely his arrogant smirk. "I could help with that." He leans in to kiss her again. "I want to help with that."

"Bellamy..."

"We never have to see each other again if you don't like it," He promises as he leans in to kiss her again and this time she makes no effort to stop him.

-/-

"He's bigger than three inches," Clarke texts Raven as Bellamy sleeps curled up around her, his face tucked in between her shoulder blades. Raven's replies, when they come, are surrounded by eggplant emojis.

"You were supposed to be here hours ago," She writes followed by: "Not by much." Followed by: "You wanna see him again?"

"I'm with Lexa."

"Not what I asked."

"Maybe." She absently strokes the back of Bellamy's forearm where it's curled around her waist. "He's really sweet."

"You are such a sap. He's not sweet he's desperate. How many girls do you think go for dicks that small? You're probably like his wet dream or something."

Unconvinced Clarke puts down the phone face down, just in time to feel Bellamy stir behind her.

"You think I could convince you to keep me?" He asks, voice thick with sleep as she turns to face him. "You don't even have to break up with your girlfriend if you don't want to," He smiles faintly, "I don't mind being your hot secret mistress."

"I don't want a secret mistress," She gives him a peck on the cheek and his smile becomes a little more genuine before he chases her mouth for a real one. He's a good kisser, but Clarke isn't a cheater (even if, technically, she is). "Let me talk to my girlfriend first." She bites her lip. "Maybe I'll get to keep you after?"

Bellamy's smile is so bright it makes Clarke blush.

"I'll hold you to that."

-/-

 


End file.
